Overall: Summary The National Biocontainment Laboratory (NBL) at Boston University is known as the National Emerging Infectious Diseases Laboratories (NEIDL). The NEIDL is owned and operated by Boston University (BU) and is located on the Boston University Medical Campus (BUMC). The NEIDL's missions are: 1. To perform cutting- edge basic, translational and clinical research on emerging infectious diseases, including category A, B, and C agents, in order to develop diagnostic tests, treatments and vaccines to promote the public's health; 2. To provide training in these areas of research and to support a national response in the event of a biodefense emergency; and 3. To establish a research facility with the highest attention to community and laboratory safety and security. In order to successfully achieve these missions, the NEIDL's goals are to: 1) Recruit and develop a cadre of investigators and research staff with expertise in the scientific disciplines required to investigate the pathogenesis of emerging infectious diseases caused by category A, B and C agents; 2) Develop animal models for the comparative study of these pathogens, mimicking as closely as possible the human disease process; 3) Perform translational, preclinical and clinical research in animals and humans; 4) Develop the methodologies needed to advance the development and testing of vaccines, therapeutics and diagnostics for these agents; 5) Train scientists and related support personnel in the requirements to perform maximum containment research in a safe and secure environment; 6) Maintain the flexibility needed to support a national response in the event of a biodefense emergency; 7) Establish a safety first environment for the conduct of all activities i the Institute.